The present application relates generally to bracketing arrangements for a furnace system and more specifically to a two in one blower bracket arrangement and electrical controls bracket for a furnace or HVAC system.
The basic components of a furnace or HVAC system are: a burner, a heat exchanger, an air distribution system, and a vent pipe. In the burner, gas (natural or propane) or oil is delivered and burned to generate heat. The heat exchanger transfers the heat from the burning gas to the air distribution system. The air distribution system, which includes a blower and ductwork, delivers the heated air throughout the home and returns cooler air to the furnace to be heated. Finally, the vent pipe or flue exhausts byproducts of combustion (such as water vapor and carbon dioxide) outside of the home. In addition, the furnace system may also include a cooling element, such as an A-coil, that operates in conjunction with an air conditioning unit (typically located outside of the home) to provide cooled air to the home instead of heated air.
Typically, furnace systems in residential applications are located in the basement or a small closet in the user's home, which areas have limited space for an installed furnace system. Furthermore, efficiency standards have recently changed, thereby requiring the size of the A-coil to be increased to meet these new standards. Thus, when a newer furnace system is needed to replace an older system, often, the newer furnace can not fit into the space where the old furnace was installed because the size of the furnace unit and the newer, taller A-coil that is required is greater than the available installation space. Thus, a shorter, furnace is needed to accommodate the taller A-coil in order to be able to install a new furnace system in the same space as the old furnace system.
Each individual HVAC system has a blower in the air distribution system to push the air through the ductwork. A bracket arrangement for the blower provide support and a mounting means for the blower in the system. What is needed is a bracket that provides easy maintenance and accessibility of the blower while providing a mounting surface for the electrical controls for the system. What is also needed is a bracket arrangement that provides easy access to the electrical controls as well.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.